This disclosure relates in general, but not by way of limitation, to directed learning as within a Learning Management System (LMS), Online Homework System (OHS), and/or any other similar educational features, systems, or components such as, for example, a virtual learning environment (VLE) and a learning content management system (LCMS).
The advancement of a student through learning material is directed by a syllabus of curricula that organizes learning materials into a hierarchical structure. A syllabus divides subject areas into topics and divides those topics into learning objectives. The syllabus creates a rigid learning structure that outlines a single path for progressing through the learning material encompassed by the syllabus. Although syllabi have been used for a long time, new methods, techniques, and systems for directing learning are required.